This invention relates to surgical procedures, apparatus and assemblies in general, and more particularly to methods, apparatus and assemblies for terminating bleeding from a bone.
In many surgical procedures, a bone must be cut into, or otherwise invaded, or a portion of the bone cut away, or otherwise removed, such that the opened bone bleeds.
In many cases, muscle closely overlies the bone which is to be operated upon. In such a case, this muscle must generally first be separated away from the bone, in order to expose the underlying bone so that it may be operated upon. And in many cases, after the bone has been operated upon, the muscle must be re-positioned back over the bone for proper anatomical restoration.
By way of example, in certain types of spinal surgery, overlying muscle must first be separated away from a selected vertebrae, that vertebrae then cut or otherwise opened so as to accomplish some therapeutic purpose, and then the separated muscle re-positioned back over the vertebrae.
By way of further example, where a bone graft is to be harvested from the iliac crest of the pelvis, overlying muscle must first be separated away from the pelvis, the bone graft removed from the iliac crest, and then the overlying muscle re-positioned back over the pelvis.
In addition to the foregoing, traumatic injury can frequently also cause bleeding from a bone. Depending on the nature of the injury, a surgical procedure may be needed to repair the bone. Again, where muscle closely overlies the bone, the muscle must generally first be separated away from the bone in order to expose the damaged bone for surgical repair and, at the conclusion of the bone repair, the muscle must generally then be re-positioned back over the bone.
Frequently, the opened bone will continue to bleed after the overlying muscle has been re-positioned back over the bone. Depending on the procedure performed, the blood loss from the bone can be substantial, sometimes requiring a blood infusion, with its attendant risks. In addition, the blood exiting the bone often accumulates in the space remaining between the bone and the overlying muscle, thereby causing the formation of a hematoma. The formation of a hematoma can lead to a number of substantial complications. For example, the presence of a hematoma can significantly increase the risk of infection. A drain is often used to help avoid the formation of a hematoma. Unfortunately, however, while the use of such a drain can help reduce the chances of hematoma formation, and hence help reduce the chances of infection, a drain generally does nothing to prevent blood loss.
In other situations, tissue other than muscle may normally closely overlie the bone which is to be operated upon. For example, skin may closely overlie the bone which is to be operated upon. In these situations, the bleeding problems referred to above (i.e., blood loss and hematoma formation) may also exist.
In still other situations, tissue may not normally closely overlie the bone which is to be operated upon. In these situations, hematoma formation may not be significant concern. However, blood loss may still be substantial enough to present a serious problem for the patient.
Thus, there is currently a need for a new procedure, apparatus and assembly for terminating bleeding from a bone, so as to obviate the bleeding problems referred to above.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a method for terminating bleeding from a bone which has been opened so as to be subject to bleeding.
Another object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for terminating bleeding from a bone which has been opened so as to be subject to bleeding.
And another object of the present invention is to provide an assembly for terminating bleeding from a bone which has been opened so as to be subject to bleeding.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for forming a bone hemostat for terminating bleeding from a bone which has been opened so as to be subject to bleeding.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a bone hemostat for terminating bleeding from a bone which has been opened so as to be subject to bleeding.
These and other objects of the present invention are addressed by the provision and use of a novel method for terminating bleeding from a portion of a bone which, in a natural state, has muscle overlying that portion, and which portion has been opened so as to be subject to bleeding, the method comprising the steps of extending the muscle over the opened portion of the bone, and fixing the muscle to the bone such that the muscle is in snug engagement with the opened portion of the bone so as to terminate bleeding therefrom.
The objects of the present invention are also addressed by the provision and use of a novel method for terminating bleeding from a portion of a bone which, in a natural state, has skin overlying that portion, and which portion has been opened so as to be subject to bleeding, the method comprising the steps of extending the skin over the opened portion of the bone, and fixing the skin to the bone such that the skin is in snug engagement with the opened portion of the bone so as to terminate bleeding therefrom.
The objects of the present invention are further addressed by the provision and use of a novel method for terminating bleeding from a portion of a bone which, in a natural state, has a bodily covering overlying that portion, and which portion has been opened so as to be subject to bleeding, the method comprising the steps of extending the bodily covering over the opened portion of the bone, and fixing the bodily covering to the bone such that the bodily covering is in snug engagement with the opened portion of the bone so as to terminate bleeding therefrom, the bone comprising one of a group of bones, the group consisting of a spinal bone and an iliac crest of the pelvis.
The objects of the present invention are further addressed by the provision and use of a novel method for terminating bleeding from a portion of a bone, which portion has been opened so as to be subject to bleeding, the method comprising the steps of extending a bandage over the exposed portion of the bone, and fixing the bandage to the bone such that the bandage is in snug engagement with the opened portion of the bone so as to terminate bleeding therefrom.
The objects of the present invention are still further addressed by the provision and use of novel apparatus for terminating bleeding from a portion of a bone, which portion has been opened so as to be subject to bleeding, the apparatus comprising (1) a covering for disposition over the opened portion of the bone, and (2) a bone anchor for engagement with the bone for holding the covering in snug engagement with the opened portion of the bone so as to terminate bleeding therefrom. In one form of the invention, the covering comprises muscle. In another form of the invention, the covering comprises skin. In another form of the invention, the covering comprises a bodily covering and the bone comprises one of a group of bones, the group consisting of a spinal bone and an iliac crest of the pelvis. And in another form of the invention, the covering comprises a bandage.
The objects of the present invention are still further addressed by the provision and use of a novel assembly for terminating bleeding from a portion of a bone, which portion has been opened so as to be subject to bleeding, the assembly comprising (1) the opened bone, (2) a covering for disposition over the opened portion of the bone, and (3) a bone anchor fixed to the bone and bearing against the covering so as to cause the covering to bear against the opened portion of the bone so as to terminate bleeding therefrom. In one form of the invention, the covering comprises muscle. In another from of the invention, the covering comprises skin. In another form of the invention, the covering comprises a bodily covering and the bone comprises one of a group of bones, the group consisting of a spinal bone and an iliac crest of the pelvis. And in another form of the invention, the covering comprises a bandage.